The Shadow Walker
by CosmicWanderer10
Summary: Mildred meets a teenage adventurer with powers of his own, who has been wounded in an ambush. she hides him at Cackles. she, Enid and Maud have to keep him hidden from a suspicious Ethel Hallow who is once again looking for a way to get Mildred in trouble. (Reboot fic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just after dark on a moonless night. A boney little man with curly hair and an amazing resemblance to a weasel paced nervously around a small lantern in a little clearing in the woods, at the base of the hill below the mysterious, Castle like, academy that sprawled out over the entire top of the hill.

The little man kept checking his watch and glancing around. He looked as though he could jump out of his skin any minute and he almost did when a deep, eerie, almost other worldly voice suddenly spoke.

"This better be good Eddie."

Eddie jumped and whirled around to see the speaker. A young man half silhouetted in the shadows. He was dressed in black Jeans, a dark red shirt and a black leather jacket with red stripes down the side. Under the jacket Eddie could just make out what really made him nervous, a brace of semi automatic pistols in shoulder holsters.

"D-don't worry," Eddie stammered, "My information is always good," he chuckled very nervously. The serious look in the young man's eyes didn't change. The shadows themselves seemed to swirl around the young man.

"It had better be," the young man snapped, "The British Museum wants the eye of Osiris back! Now what do you know?!"

Eddie was fumbling for his answer when suddenly the young man in the Shadows seemed to sense danger in a instant the pistols were his hands he whirled around lightning quick and fired at a dark clothed man who was trying to slip up behind him. The man was spun around by the force of the bullets hitting his right shoulder and knee. In the next instant Eddie hit the ground and there was suddenly a hail of bullets coming from two different directions. The young man was in a cross fire. He spun on his heel and dove behind a large rock before becoming aware of a stinging pain in his left side. He looked down as two more bullets ricocheted of the top of the rock. He realized there was a patch of blood growing on his shirt.

"Oh great," he muttered, "This is all I need!" he pulled up his shirt to check the wound and was relieved to find out that it wasn't as bad as he first thought. The small caliber bullet, that hit him, seemed to be lodged at or in the base of his ribcage. The problem was it was still bleeding badly. A few seconds later his attackers rounded the rock where he was hiding and found nothing.

"He's gone," one of the gunmen yelled to his boss, Nolan who was paying off Eddie with an envelope full of bank notes.

"What do mean, he's gone, Sikes?" his boss snapped heading toward Sikes

"Just that," Sikes yelled back, "He's not here he's gotten away somehow."

"Well spread out and find him," the man snapped, "he couldn't have gotten far on foot! And I don't want to half to be the one to tell Mr. Scanlon that he got away!"

Just as the men jumped to carry out their boss's orders they heard the unmistakable shrill sound of approaching police sirens.

Nolan swore under his breath.

"Forget it," he snapped, "We're out of time. Everybody clear out!"

#######

Mildred sat on a bench in the courtyard. She was waiting for Enid and Maud. Enid had run back to her room to get something she had forgotten and Maud was at a head of year meeting. She was sitting trying to get the taste of the last potion they had made in class out of her mouth. While chewing on the peppermint she had just put in her mouth she was also wondering why most potions, while they did amazing things, always seemed to taste like old varnish.

As she watched the evening lights flickering in the courtyard, she was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when a male voice barely above a whisper spoke to her.

"Miss," he said.

She turned and looked over her shoulder. To her amazement a young dark haired man of about sixteen seemed to appear right out of the shadows. He immediately dropped to one knee clutching his side. In the dim light she could see blood between his fingers. He looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please help me." He spoke clenching his teeth against the pain he was in since his initial adrenaline rush had worn off. Never in her life had Mildred been one to turn her back on someone who needed help and she wasn't about to start now.

"I'll get one of the teachers," she said

"No!" said the young man, he paused as another spasm of pain hit, "No one else can know that I'm here. The might let slip the fact that I am here and the men who already tried to kill me once will come back to finish the job!"

"Okay," said Mildred, "I think I know what we can do. Last week I discovered a secret passage behind the closet in my room I'll sneak you up the back stairs and hide you there." The young man nodded.

"I'm Mildred Hubble by the way," she said as she stepped up to him and pulled one of his arms across her shoulder.

"Lee," he Replied, smiling weakly "I'm sorry our meeting couldn't be under better circumstances."

Mildred was secretly glad there was no one else in the courtyard right then as she helped Lee to the back staircase. After a long slow climb they finally made it to Mildred's room. Helping lee into the closet she pushed on a brick that was about eye level. It depressed with a click and the wall in the back of the closet slid open. Mildred Helped Lee to sit down inside the secret passage. Then she turned and lit one of the old oil lambs on the wall in the passage.

"Wait her and I'll get you a pillow and some blankets," she said, "They always keep extras in the hall closets for the colder nights." A few minutes later she was back. After she did her best to make Lee comfortable, Lee pulled off his jacket, slipped out of his shoulder holsters and began to unbutton his shirt. Mildred was a little taken back at the sight of the guns but she decided that even if he was armed he couldn't be the bad guy.

"I need you to help me get this bullet out of my side." He said.

"How can I?" she asked

"First get some water a towel and a pair of tweezers, big ones if you can." He replied fishing in the pocket of his jacket. Mildred jumped to her feet as a minute later was back with a drinking glass full of water and her shower towel. She also had a pair tweezers she snagged from the bathroom. As the passageway door closed behind her again, Lee opened his red bone handled pocket knife and handed it to her handle first. Then he produced a box of matches.  
"Hold up the knife," he said, she did as he said. He struck a matched and ran the flame along the blade several times.

"This is closest I can come to sterilizing the blade in a pinch," he said, "Now dunk it in the water to cool it off!"

Mildred once again did what he said. When she looked up again he was holding a pencil.

"Now listen to me very carefully," he said, "I want you to take the knife and make a small incision across the wound. Do you understand?"

Mildred was wide-eyed.

"Can you do it yourself?" she asked

"It's going to take all the strength I've got to keep from moving or making any loud noise when you make the incision," said Lee, "Besides I'd be doing it at a much more awkward angle than you are."

With that he put the pencil in his mouth and lay down on his back. Mildred took a slightly shaky breath and moved the knife toward the wound. Lee had washed it off with some of the water and wiped it off with towel so she could clearly see what was what. That didn't make her feel much better though. Right before the blade touched his skin she looked up at him and he gave one last reassuring nod. Then she made the cut. Lee stiffened sharply and great beads of sweat appeared on his face. She was sure he was going to bite the pencil in two but he never made a sound.

"O-okay," she said in a shaky voice, "I did it."

"Okay," said Lee taking the pencil out of his mouth, "Do you see the bullet?"

"Yes," she said, peering into the wound, "I see it"

"Try to get a hold of it with the tweezers and pull it out!" he said, he put the pencil back in his mouth.

Mildred took another deep breath and carefully stuck the tweezers in the wound. She felt Lee stiffen again. His eyes were closed and he was sweating profusely but he held his tongue. The tweezers closed around the bullet and Mildred pulled. Thankfully the bullet came free much easier than she was afraid it would and just like that the ordeal was over for both of them. Bandaging Lee was much easier than operating on him.

The bandages came from a care package her mother had sent. As Lee sat back up after Mildred finished and was cleaning up, he was surprised to see that she was moist around the eyes and a great big tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I'm Sorry," she said almost whimpering. Lee was flabbergasted

"For what?" he said

"For hurting you like that," said Mildred

"You crazy sweet soft hearted girl," said Lee, shaking his head, he took both of her hands in his a looked earnestly into her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, "You didn't shoot me. I knew getting that bullet out wasn't going to feel good, and what's more if anyone should be apologizing here it should be me for having to put you through that."

"Oh it's okay," said Mildred, feeling better and beginning to smile again "You needed help."

"Yes I did," said Lee, "And you did a great job. I'm going to be fine." Suddenly Lee's stomach let out a loud growl. Mildred giggled.

"It seems I have another problem," said Lee, "I forgot that I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Just then they heard the supper bell chime.

"Good," she said, "They've started serving dinner, the Dinner w-Ladies will be busy serving, so I can use this passage way to sneak into the kitchen and get you something to eat and drink there.

"Thanks Mildred," he said,

"Call me, Millie," she said grabbing her backpack before disappearing down the passage way steps to the kitchen entrance. The passage way entrance opened into the pantry as Mildred suspect the kitchen was deserted. Working quickly she pulled out a thermos and filled it with tomato soup from the extra tureen in the kitchen she grabbed one of the loaves of crusty bread that had just come out of the oven and had been set aside to cool. Then she disappeared back into the passageway and up to wear Lee was waiting.

"Here," she said Part of tonight's meal, "Tomato soup."

"Thanks Millie," he said suddenly he looked straight forward. But he didn't look like he was looking at anything in the room.

A split second later he turned to Mildred.

"Your friends are looking for you," he said, "you'd better make an appearance so they don't get suspicious." Mildred nodded and slipped out of the secret passage. She met Maud and Enid just as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Mille, there you are," said Maud, "Why weren't you down in the courtyard?"

"I uh, had do something in my room," Said Mildred

Amazingly that answer seemed to satisfy them. Or at least they let the subject drop for the time being. They started walking down the hall toward the dining hall. They walked in and got their food and were headed to their usual seats when who should they come face to face with but Ethel Hallow.

"Hey Hubble," she said, "What's that on your sash?"

Mildred looked down and saw a reddish brown stain on her sash down on the tail of her sash down by her thigh.

" _oh no,"_ thought Mildred, " _I must have gotten some of Lee's blood on my sash!"_

Aloud she said.

"I must have gotten something on it in potions class." She hoped that she sounded a lot more confident than she was. Without waiting for Ethel to say anything else she hurried to her seat. Maud and Enid sat down on either side of her. This would turn out to be the most uncomfortable meal Mildred ever ate. Ethel was eyeing her suspiciously and Maud and Enid were beginning to look at her funny too. Finally the meal was over Mildred jumped up and turned her tray in. she turned and hurried up the stairs. Maud and Enid were right behind her. They followed her into her room and shut the door.

"Alright, Millie," said Enid, "What's going on?

"What do you mean?" said Mildred, Trying to sound innocent

"That stain on your sash," said Maud, "Its blood isn't it?"

"Where did it come from?" asked Enid, "what are you hiding?"

Mildred sighed,

"Alright," I'll show you but you have to promise on your honor that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to show you."

The girls promised and Mildred led them into the closet. When the trap door opened they found Lee inside asleep. Mildred quietly gathered up the thermos and closed the secret door.

"Your hiding a boy in Cackles!" said Maud

"Yes," said Millie, "He appeared in the courtyard right before Dinner started, he had been shot. I brought up here and dug the bullet out of him that's how the blood got on my sash."

"Wait," said Enid, "He was shot!?"

"Yeah," said Mildred, "He said some guys tried to kill him, so you can't tell anyone that he's here somebody could let it slip then those guys could come back to finish the job."

"How do you know he's not some crook too," said Enid, "Those weren't cap pistols next to him."

"Not him," said Mildred, "He's too nice."

"If you trust him that's good enough for us," said Maud, "We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," said Mildred.

 **Meanwhile….**

Ethel Hallow was pacing in her room while Drusilla Paddock sat on the bed watching her.

"Hubble is up to something I just know it," she fumed

"How do you know," said Drusilla, "Maybe it is a stain from Potions class you know how accident prone she can be."

"There just one problem with that idea," said Ethel, "Laundry day was yesterday and today none of the potions we made in class were reddish brown, they were all green or blue."

"Oh yeah," said Drusilla, sheepishly, "I forgot." Ethel looked out the window.

"I'm going find out what your hiding Mildred Hubble and when I do You're Dead!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

There it is the first chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.

Coming up…

 _ **Enid and Maud officially meet Lee.**_

 _ **Ethel Hatches a plan to find out what Mildred and her friends are hiding.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Walker 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't even seven o clock the next morning when there was a knock on Mildred's door. Mildred groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Mildred, Wake up," came Maud's voice from the other side of the door. Mildred sighed, threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She opened the door to find both Enid and Maud there. They stepped inside and closed the door.

"How's he doing?" asked Enid

"I don't know yet," said Mildred, "I haven't checked this morning." She turned and walked toward the closet. The secret door slid open to reveal Lee waking up. he rubbed his eyes and suddenly became aware of someone looking at him. He pulled his hands away from his eyes to find three girls still clad in their nightshirts looking at him.

"Uh what's going on here?" he asked puzzled

"These are my friends Maud and Enid," said Mildred, "I got some of your blood on my sash last night and they saw it. I had to tell them about you."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't be avoided," said Lee, "Just don't tell anyone else!"

"Don't worry," said Enid, "We won't."

Lee sat up, grimacing a little at the pain in his side, and smiled at the girls.

"I'm Lee," he said, "Maud, Enid, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said Maud

"Likewise," said Enid, they took turns shaking hands with Lee. Mildred on the other hand decided it was time to check Lee's wound. It was while she was doing this that he realized that his shirt was still open. Then, he blushed a little.

"I wish I could've been a little more presentable." He said

"Oh don't worry," said Enid, "We've all got to go get dressed anyway."

"Oh no that reminds me," said Lee, "I have another problem."

"What!?" Mildred Said looking worried.

"All of my clothes are back at the hotel in the village," said Lee, "I don't dare go back there right now."

"One thing at a time," said Mildred, " as pale and weak as you are right now you'd never make it. Now We'll get dressed and see about getting you some Breakfast. Then we'll see about getting your laundry done and possible getting you a chance to clean yourself up a bit."

Enid and Maud hurried back to their rooms to get dressed. Mildred simply closed the secret door. a few minutes later she opened it again. A split second later, Maud and Enid were back to walk down to breakfast with Mildred.

Maud had an idea.

"As head of year, I can assign the daily chores," she said, "I'll assign Millie to take the breakfast table cloths down to the laundry to wash them. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle will give a free period for that without even blinking."

"Right," said Enid, "and while she's down there doing that she can slip your laundry in."

"Good plan," said Lee, "I hope it works."

"Yeah," said Mildred, "Remember we have to be very careful, I pretty sure that Ethel is already suspicious."

"Who's Ethel Hallow?" asked Lee

"The one student here who would do anything to get Millie in trouble," Answered Enid

Before Lee could say anything else, the breakfast bell rang. The girls said goodbye to Lee and headed down to breakfast. Maud and Enid when down the stairs the normal way; Mildred when down the secret passage way and soon returned with a plate of eggs sausage and toast.

After making sure that Lee was okay she went down to breakfast. She knew that no one would be that suspicious because by now they were used to her always bringing up the rear. As she got her food and was sitting down she became well aware that Ethel Hallow was staring at her.

" _Now I know she's suspicious,"_ Mildred thought to herself. She dove into her breakfast. She was sure that she and Maud and Enid finished their food in record time. They turned their trays in and headed back up the stairs. Maud did what she said she'd do and put Mildred on table cloth patrol.

After Mildred took Lee's plate down to the kitchen she got the table cloths and put them in a basket then she headed toward the laundry with a stop by her room to pick up Lee's clothes. Lee handed them to her through the cracked secret door. Lee was left in the passage way wrapped in one of the blankets.

Mildred was in the laundry and had just put the sheets in one washing machine and Lee 's clothes in another, suddenly right in the middle of loading the last of the sheets the door was thrown open and Ethel walked in.

"Well Hubble," she said, walking around Middle like a cat circling her prey "A little laundry?"

"No I'm getting ready to take a bubble bath," Mildred snapped, "What are you doing here? Won't Miss Hardbroom notice that you're not in class?"

"A told her that I needed to answer the call of nature." Said Ethel. Mildred shifted a little nervously as Ethel began to check the washing machines. The first one, tablecloths, the second one tablecloths, Mildred got really nervous when she started toward the third one. Just as she was about to lift the lid Miss Hardbroom suddenly materialized in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Hallow?" she snapped

"Looking for the bathroom?" Replied Mildred

"Get back to Class." Miss Hardbroom glared at Ethel.

Ethel hurried out the door without even looking back. Miss Hardbroom turned to Mildred

"As you were, Miss Hubble." She said before vanishing.

After she was gone Mildred let out the breath she didn't realize that she had been holding. It came out in whoosh.

"That was the narrow escape of all time." She said to herself. A little while later laundry was done. She took Lee his clothes and the table cloths back to the dining hall.

#########

Down in the Village in the Royal Suite of the largest hotel, Elliot Scanlon was pacing and glaring at his men who were all standing there in a very nervous silence.

"You bungling idiots!" Scanlon snapped loud enough to make them all jump, "You don't seem to grasp the situation it has taken me twenty years to get my hands on the eye of Osiris. I will not lose it! Now you will get out there and you will not come back until you find him, Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" they replied

"Get out!" snapped Scanlon. After his men bolted from the room Scanlon walked over to the desk and opened a finely ornamented jewel chest. Out of it he pulled a large blue gemstone that looked like a polished sapphire about the size of the man's fist. On the stone were several Egyptian engravings. He held up the jewel and spoke to it.

"Those fools at the British Museum they think your simply the world's largest sapphire, but they have no Idea of the truth but they soon will."

#########

Mildred sat her last class, of the day, hoping that she didn't look as fidgety as she felt. When Mr. Rowan-Webb finally dismissed the class, she jumped up and headed for her room. Maud and Enid were right behind her.

When they reached her room Mildred opened the secret door and found Lee on his feet and looking much better. he walked out and sat on the bed. He was still weak, but his color was more normal.

Mildred looked him over.

"Your color's back," she said, sitting down on the bed next to him "I think you're going to be alright."

"Thank you Dr. Hubble," smirked Lee.

Mildred giggled and blushed a little bit.

"How did you get shot in the first place?" Asked Enid

"I was ambushed in a clearing down at the foot of the hill," Replied Lee

"Why," asked Maud

"Well it all started a month Days ago. The British Museum was robbed and an artifact called the Eye of Osiris was stolen.

"What is the eye of Osiris?" asked Maud

"It's the world's Largest Sapphire," Replied Lee, "It's the size of my fist and it's priceless. The Egyptologist who's in charge of it says it was discovered some 4,000 years ago. "

"Wow," said Enid, "that's some rock."

"Yeah," said Lee, "The thing is I think there may be more to this 'rock' than meets the eye."

"Why is that," said Mildred

"Well, everything that's happened since it was stolen," said Lee, "I got involved in this because the curator at the British museum has been a friend of my grandfather longer than I've been around. he asked me to investigate because the police I found out after some digging that the thief was pro who was working for someone else."

"The person who had you ambushed," Mildred nodded

"Right," said Lee, "I was meeting a guy named Eddie, a known snitch in the area, unfortunately I forgot that Eddie sells his loyalty to the highest bidder. That Ambush Eddie lured me into and the fact there has been no attempt to fence the stone on any of the underground artifact markets to any of the known collectors says to me that whoever masterminded the job is bound and determined to keep the eye. "

"I see," said Maud, "There must be more to the Eye for a man to be so determined to keep it."

"Right," said Lee, "There must be another reason to want the stone. Otherwise someone spent a lot of money to get his hands on fancy Egyptian paper weight."

Suddenly Lee seemed to Zone out again. A second or two later he cried,

"Millie, there's someone looking through the Keyhole!" Millie jumped off the bed and rushed to the door. she pulled it open just in time to see a retreating figure with a familiar head of dirty blonde hair disappear around the corner.

"It was Drusilla!" said Mildred, as she shut the door and turned to her friends, "And she probably saw Lee."

"Oh great," said Enid, "You know that she's going to run Straight to Ethel!"

"Yeah," said Maud, "And Ethel will go straight to Miss Hardbroom!"

"What do we do now," said Maud, "Miss Hardbroom will be here any minute and she will hit the ceiling if she finds out about Lee!"

"We'll all get expelled!" said Enid

"No you won't," said Mildred, "you two go back to your rooms. I'll take the blame for everything."

"That won't be necessary," said Lee, "There's another way that if it works can turn this around on Ethel."

Lee Stood up and walked over to the farthest corner of the room from the door. turning to face them his face took on a look of intense concentration and before the eyes three startled girls he disappeared.

"Now," Lee's disembodied voice had taken on a deep echoing, eerie quality, "When Miss Hardbroom arrives all you have to do is act like you haven't the foggiest idea what Ethel and Drusilla are talking about!"

The girls grabbed their books and spread them out like they were studying together. They barely got themselves together when Miss Hardbroom appeared in the room. Ethel and Drusilla came bursting through the door.

"Mildred Hubble," she growled out in her low alto voice, "Ethel and Drusilla tell me that you have been hiding a boy in your room!"

Mildred looked up at the stern potions teacher, appearing a lot calmer than she felt.

"Drusilla's been seeing things." She remarked casually turning another page in her textbook, "Don't take my word for it look around see for yourself." Miss Hardbroom walked around the room she check Mildred's bureau and the closet, she even checked under the bed. Finally her glare shifted from Mildred to Ethel and Drusilla.

"Well," she said impatiently glaring at Drusilla.

"He was here sitting on the bed with Mildred I swear! I saw him through the key hole" said Drusilla

"Humph indeed," said Miss Hardbroom opening the door with a gesture and motioned curtly for Ethel and Drusilla to leave.

"Five hundred lines, 'I will not spy on my classmates' from both of you," said Miss Hardbroom as the door began to close behind them, "and it will be detention if you ever again drag me away from my tea on a wild goose chase." With that she vanished leaving Ethel fuming in the hallway.

"This isn't over Mildred Hubble," she muttered to herself, "I prove what you're hiding if it's the last thing I do!"

 **TBC**

 _ **Please Review. I like to hear from my readers.**_


End file.
